OS : Pressentiment
by allylicity
Summary: Oliver fait un cauchemar et est persuadé que Felicity et William sont en danger : le sont-ils vraiment ? (Imagination de cet OS suite au teaser de la saison prochaine) (Olicity)


**OS : Pressentiment (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Oliver fait un cauchemar et est persuadé que Felicity et William sont en danger : le sont-ils vraiment ? (Imagination de cet OS suite au teaser de la saison prochaine) (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS venu tout droit de mon imagination ce matin, après avoir vu la bande annonce de la saison prochaine et qui s'annonce canon !**

 **Hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez par reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne après-midi :D**

* * *

Oliver était en prison depuis cinq mois. Numéro de matricule 4587, c'était désormais comme cela qu'on l'appelait. Un simple numéro, rien de plus.

Il s'en foutait. L'archer avait connu bien pire. Le plus dur pour lui était d'être loin de sa femme et de son fils. Ils avaient accepté le programme de protection de l'A.R.G.U.S., ils savaient qu'Oliver ne tiendrait jamais en prison s'ils étaient en danger constant.

Chaque jour, il regardait la photo de ses deux amours et grâce à ça il arrivait à survivre aux attaques incessantes des autres détenus et des gardiens parfois.

La nuit était le seul moment où Oliver parvenait à s'évader mentalement de cette situation. Il rêvait de Felicity et lui, chez eux, le matin au lit.

L'archer effleurait du bout des doigts la peau délicate de sa femme, qui était étendue sur le ventre, un drap couvrant à peine son corps de déesse. Felicity soupirait de contentement et le regardait :

 _« Mr Queen, vous n'êtes jamais rassasié,_ lançait-elle d'un air mutin.

Oliver s'approchait de la jeune femme, son corps s'emplissant à nouveau d'un désir fulgurant, d'un besoin de ne faire qu'un. Il embrassa Felicity avec douceur et passion et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

 _\- J'ai et j'aurais toujours faim de toi mon amour…_

La suite, Oliver la connaissait que trop bien. Après avoir partagé un moment de pur extase avec sa femme, il irait dans la cuisine où se trouverait son fils, déjà en train de réviser ses examens et il lui proposerait d'aller à un match de basket avec lui…

Seulement, cette nuit, son rêve fut tout autre.

Après leurs ébats, l'archer se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Seulement, personne ne s'y trouvait. Le jeune homme parcouru l'ensemble de l'appartement. Il n'y avait pas de signes de William et un cri lui glaça le sang.

Oliver se précipita dans la chambre parentale mais le décor avait changé : une forêt s'étalait devant lui, une forêt qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Lian Liu.

Un autre cri retentit. Déchirant.

 _\- Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal, prenez-moi à la place !_

L'archer arriva vers l'endroit où la voix s'élevait. Ricardo Diaz tenait en joug William et Felicity était à genou en train de se placer devant l'enfant.

 _\- Ton tour viendra, connasse !_

 _\- Non, pas lui je vous en prie ! Tuez-moi !_

 _\- Non !_

Oliver essayait d'avancer pour empêcher un drame de se produire mais, plus il essayait d'avancer, plus il semblait reculer. Diaz souri avec un air diabolique et pointa soudain son arme vers la belle blonde.

 _\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors_! dit Diaz avant de mettre fin à la vie de Felicity dont le corps reposait sur le sol.

 _\- Non !_

Oliver se réveilla en sueur dans sa cellule et surtout avec un sentiment qu'il essayait de repousser : la peur.

 _\- La ferme 4587 ! »_ ordonna un gardien en tapant sa matraque contre les barreaux de la cellule de l'archer.

Oliver essaya de reprendre ses esprits et regarda la photo de Felicity et William. Il fallait qu'il sache s'ils allaient bien. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

 _« Mec, t'as une tête horrible_ , dit John à son meilleur ami au parloir.

John venait toute les semaines pour soutenir son ami et lui relater ce qu'il se passait à Star City et surtout, en où en étaient les recherches sur Diaz.

 _\- J'ai fait un cauchemar John mais j'ai l'impression que Felicity et William sont en danger._

Oliver raconta son cauchemar devant un Digg perplexe.

 _\- Oliver, Lian Liu n'existe plus. Elle s'est détruite devant tes yeux…_

 _\- Mais j'ai un pressentiment John..._

John soupira et s'approcha de la vitre :

 _\- Tu sais que je regarde toutes les semaines les rapports des équipes de Lyla et jusqu'ici, tout va bien…_

 _\- Tu as vérifié aujourd'hui ?!_ s'empressa de demander l'archer.

 _\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a rien à signaler._

 _\- Revérifie de tes propres yeux,_ ordonna un Oliver tendu.

 _\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas…_

 _\- John !_ cria le jeune homme en tapant du poing sur son coté de table. _J'ai besoin de le savoir._

Digg rendit les armes face à l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami et promit de lui donner ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'Oliver pourrait téléphoner demain à la première heure.

 _\- Tu verras que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. »_

* * *

John se rendit aussitôt au siège de l'A.R.G.U.S. pour parler à sa femme de la requête d'Oliver.

« _Il a perdu la tête !_ répliqua immédiatement Lyla. _Tu ne peux pas rendre le risque de faire sauter leur protection._

 _\- Tu n'as pas vu Oliver. Il est terrifié Lyla…_

 _\- On ne peut pas se permettre de tout foutre en l'air, surtout qu'on a aucune idée de ce que prépare Diaz et encore moins où il se trouve._

Mari et femme firent silence un instant.

 _\- Ecoute Johnny, je vais m'entretenir avec les gardes qui s'occupent du programme. Mais je te défends de rechercher ne serait-ce que le plus petit indice sur la cachette de William et Felicity._

John embrassa chastement sa femme.

 _\- Tu es un ange. »_

L'ancien soldat vaqua à ses taches à l'A.R.G.U.S. pendant ce temps. Autant exploiter l'attente en faisant quelque chose d'utile et puis, Felicity et William allaient très bien, enfin c'est que John essayait de penser.

Mais en début d'après-midi, Lyla exigea à ses hommes de quitter le bureau pour parler avec son mari. Instantanément, John comprit que quelque chose se passait.

« _Wilkins et Donahue ne répondent pas depuis ce matin selon Taylor que j'ai pu enfin avoir au téléphone. Il voudrait bien se mettre en route jusqu'à la cachette mais il est plus loin que nous. Merde ! je n'aurais jamais dû l'éloigner hier de la cachette,_ dit Lyla qui s'en voulait terriblement.

John rassembla ses affaires et prit son flingue.

 _\- Allons-y tous les deux."_

Lyla avait prétexté une urgence familiale pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses hommes. Si Felicity et William allaient bien, il ne fallait pas déplacer une escouade inutilement et en risquant de compromettre la cachette.

Le trajet fut très long aux yeux du couple qui n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre la peur qui les submerger l'un comme l'autre.

Au bout de deux heures de route, Lyla se gara à l'orée d'une vieille maison qui était bien cachée dans une forêt. Les véhicules de ses hommes étaient bien là… Etrange…

Tout était calme, mais lorsque Lyla et John arrivèrent devant la maison, ils comprirent qu'il fallait se tenir sur leur garde. Ils virent en entrant doucement les corps Donahue et Wilkins qui gisaient sur le sol de l'entrée.

Lyla se pencha sur chacun des hommes et releva la tête vers John en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Mari et femme décidèrent de poursuivre minutieusement les recherches. A l'étage, rien à signaler. Au rez-de-chaussée, il ne restait plus que la cuisine à vérifier.

Le sang pulsait furieusement dans le cœur de Lyla et se stoppa à la vue d'une grosse flaque de sang derrière l'îlot central.

 _« Mon dieu…_ souffla-t-elle avant de se précipiter comme John à l'endroit de ce cauchemar.

Felicity gisait dans une mare de sang, William se tenait près d'elle, un couteau à la main pointé vers de potentiels intrus.

John s'approcha du garçon.

 _\- William, c'est John. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre._

 _\- Il nous a retrouver. Diaz,_ dit William le souffle court, lâchant le couteau et regardant sa belle-mère au sol. _J'ai voulu la protéger mais elle s'est mise devant moi. Aidez-la s'il vous plait, aidez-les…_

William s'effondra à son tour au sol. L'adrénaline et le besoin de protéger Felicity avaient été plus fort surement que ses blessures. En effet, Digg perçut sur le flanc droit du garçon une plaie par balle d'où s'échappait du sang en petite quantité.

Lyla finit de raccrocher son téléphone et se précipita vers son mari qui lui fit comprimer la blessure de William, pendant qu'il se penchait sur sa meilleure amie, présentant plusieurs plaies par balle, dont la plus importante était près du cœur,… qui avait bien changé, à l'étonnement des époux.

La jolie blonde présentait un ventre bien arrondi.

 _\- Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte ?_ demanda un John médusé tandis qu'il effectuait un check up complet à Felicity.

 _\- Non je ne le savais pas._ _Je demandais à mes hommes le moins d'informations possibles pour préserver la vie privée et la couverture de Felicity et William._

 _\- Son pouls très faible, l'ambulance arrive quand ?! »_

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque les secours de l'A.R.G.U.S. arrivèrent et prirent en charge William et Felicity. En hélicoptère. Moins d'une demi-heure après cette découverte, Lyla, John patientaient, rejoints quelques heures plus tard par l'équipe d'Oliver.

John avait réussi à joindre Théa et Roy qui étaient en chemin. L'attente était insupportable.

Dans un premier temps, un des médecins vint les informer de l'état du petit garçon.

 _« Nous avons fini d'opérer William. Aucunes artères, ni organes vitales n'ont été touché. Il devrait se rétablir vite._

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. Chacun alla tour à tour au chevet du petit garçon qui dormait encore.

Théa arriva enfin vers la fin d'après-midi et se précipita dans les bras de John.

 _\- Comment vont-ils ?!_

 _\- William va s'en sortir et nous attendons des nouvelles de Felicity. Elle est encore au bloc._

La brunette alla voir son neveu qui dormait toujours. Elle sortit de la chambre et se tint la tête en demandant des comptes à Lyla et John :

 _\- Je croyais que votre cachette était indétectable ! Merde ! Et Oliver ? Il sait tout ça ? ça va le rendre fou… »_

John avait totalement oublié Oliver. Il regarda son téléphone. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore appelé. Enfin… comment lui dire que ses craintes étaient fondées ?

* * *

Au même moment, Oliver attendait l'heure de la promenade avec impatience pour faire la queue pour téléphoner à John. Seulement un maton vint le chercher. Il regarda autour de lui : les cellules s'étaient vidées…

Automatiquement, l'archer se mit sur ses gardes. Mais le visage du maton se transforma en son ami méta morphe. Celui-ci lui avait sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprises.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

 _\- On n'a pas le temps de faire la causette Oliver ! Passe-moi tes fringues,_ dit l'ami tout en se déshabillant.

L'échange se fit assez vite sans qu'Oliver n'ait le temps de poser de questions. Il referma la cellule sur son ami.

 _\- Le sort va se dissiper dans une demi-heure. Ma caisse est sur le parking. Roy t'attend_ , dit-il en lui jetant les clés. _Fonce à l'A.R.G.U.S., ta femme et ton fils ont besoin de toi._

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de l'archer. Il avait eu raison. Le pressentiment qu'il avait eu était bien réel. Avant de repartir, Oliver regarda son ami qui avait maintenant sa tête.

 _\- Mais et toi ?! Tu ne vas pas rester ici ?_

 _\- T'inquiète, j'en ai discuté avec ton meilleur ami. Tout est arrangé. Aller, va rejoindre ta famille l'ami._

 _\- Merci._ »

Oliver vissa la casquette du maton sur la tête et passa la sortie de la prison assez rapidement à sa plus grande surprise.

Roy l'attendait effectivement dans la voiture, les traits tendus.

 _« Où sont Felicity et William ?!_

 _\- Roule jusqu'à l'A.R.G.U.S., je te dirais tout une fois arrivés. Pas besoin d'avoir un accident en chemin et faisons-nous discrets._

L'archer conduisit assez vite tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire arrêter par les autorités. Dès qu'il stoppa la voiture et qu'il se mit en route pour franchir la porte dérobée du centre, Roy le briefa et il monta les marches quatre à quatre, mort d'inquiétude.

Arrivé au bon étage, le sort de son ami s'était dissipé et Oliver était redevenu lui-même. Il arriva vers Lyla et John qui l'attendaient.

 _\- Expliquez-moi tout depuis le début !_

Le couple, peiné, s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure des données en sa possession, Oliver avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Surtout après cette phrase :

 _\- Lorsqu'on a découvert Felicity et William… Felicity est … c'est assez inattendu…_ commença un John gêné.

 _\- Je voulais te le dire mais Théa et John préféraient te l'annoncer eux-mêmes,_ ajouta Roy.

 _\- Me dire quoi ?!_

 _\- Felicity est enceinte de toi._

L'annonce eut pour effet de faire assoir Oliver.

 _\- Je ne le savais pas Oliver_ , dit Lyla sur un ton d'excuse. _J'essayais d'en savoir que le strict minimum pour ne pas mettre en danger William et Felicity…_

 _\- Pour ce que ça a servi !_ répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton acide que Lyla comprit _. Je veux aller voir mon fils._

 _\- Bien sûr mec, je t'y emmène._

 _\- Le médecin viendra vous voir quand il y aura du nouveau sur Felicity._

 _\- Ok._

Les deux meilleurs amis, accompagnés de Roy arpentaient les couloirs sans fin jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Pendant ce court trajet, Oliver regarda John et lui dit :

 _\- Je t'avais dit qu'il se passait quelque chose._

 _\- C'était un rêve Oliver._

L'archer plaqua d'un air vif son ami contre le mur, furieux :

 _\- Parce que là c'est un rêve peut-être ?! Merde John ! Vous deviez veiller sur eux !_

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver._

 _\- Assez,_ dit une voix derrière eux.

Théa se tenait devant une chambre d'où elle venait de sortir.

 _\- Ollie !_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son frère.

 _\- Speedy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué._

 _\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su. Des nouvelles de Felicity et du bébé ?_

 _\- Non, on attend,_ répondit John.

Oliver regarda la chambre pardessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

 _\- Viens, William dort encore._

Frère et sœur entrèrent dans la chambre où William dormait tranquillement. Oliver étouffa un sanglot et alla caresser les cheveux du garçon.

 _\- Je suis là William, papa est là. »_

Théa et lui restèrent bien une demi-heure avant de voir Lyla venir les chercher. En dehors de la chambre, un médecin les attendait.

L'angoisse d'Oliver était au maximum.

 _« Mr Queen, votre femme a subi de nombreuses plaies par balle, dont deux très importantes au niveau de l'abdomen et près du cœur. L'opération a été fastidieuse mais les prochaines 24h sont décisives. Il nous faut attendre le réveil de votre femme pour apprécier les conséquences éventuelles…_

 _\- Et le bébé ?_

 _\- C'est un vrai miracle. Votre fille se porte très bien in utero. Bien sûr, nous surveillons ses paramètres vitaux et nous avons fait plusieurs examens pour le déterminer…_

L'archer n'entendit pas le reste. Il se fit conduire avec John, Roy, Théa et Lyla près d'une autre chambre. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit cette fois-ci Felicity, entourée de machine, dont une sur son ventre déjà très rond.

Le jeune homme s'avança et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme, les larmes au coin des yeux.

 _\- Chérie, je suis là maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre tous les trois. Ouvre les yeux mon cœur. »_

* * *

(Un mois plus tard)

 _« C'est officiel, Oliver Queen n'est plus_ , _tout comme Felicity, William et le bébé il y a un mois, on a dit que fou de rage tu avais provoqué une rixe où tu avais succombé à tes blessures_ , annonça Lyla à un Oliver calme, sa main posée sur celle de sa femme, William à leur côté. _John vous emmènera lui-même où vous l'avez souhaité. Je vous ai préparé un sac avec de nouvelles identités._

En effet, son ami méta morphe, avec l'aide de l'A.R.G.U.S., avait feint sa mort… enfin celle d'Oliver Queen.

 _\- Merci Lyla_ , répondit Felicity avec un sourire avant de poser son autre main sur son ventre, l'air pincé.

Oliver le détecta très vite :

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Felicity ? Tu as mal ? Le bébé va bien ?..._

 _\- Du calme l'artiste,_ lança une blondinette en se redressant. _Ta fille a décidé de faire les ninjas là-dedans. Rien de grave je t'assure._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_ demanda William inquiet.

Felicity souriait et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

 _\- Ça va bien William. Ta petite sœur est coquine, c'est tout._

 _\- Elle tient des Queen ! »_ lança Théa ravie de voir sa famille réunie et en bonne santé.

Oliver et sa famille déménagèrent dans une petite ville d'Ecosse où ils étaient inconnus de tous. Diaz était maintenant l'affaire de ses amis restés à Star City.

Le jeune homme pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Et le prochain rêve qu'il ferait serait réel : lui, faisant l'amour à sa femme au petit matin, et allant dans la cuisine, sa fille Lucy, âgée de quelques semaines dans ses bras et se préparant à aller voir un match de basket avec William.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? :D**


End file.
